


A Sky Full of Stardust

by lannisterslioness



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Jyn Erso is Hollywood royalty, both of her parents being more than successful in the business and Jyn following in their footsteps; Cassian is an up and coming actor who just got the role of a lifetime starring opposite of Jyn Erso in a new movie. There's an almost instant and undeniable connection between the two that feels a whole lot like love, thought they would never admit it. Life in the limelight, however, comes with it's fair share of consequences; such as people wanting to tear your life apart and causing you to question how you could even trust someone with your heart. Despite being put through the grinder that tears Cassian and Jyn ultimately apart - they can't deny they still have feelings for one another, and having to dance around that while promoting a movie together is more than difficult...especially when said movie is getting a sequel.





	1. She Walks In Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have zero self control, none whatsoever. I literally was just looking at pics of Felicity Jones from the Oscars last night and came up with wanting to write another celebrity au, and here we are already. This is probably going to be a long one, I'm actually trying to plan it out since I know where I want to take this fic now, and it's going to be a long one, I might even focus on this one mostly for a bit so I can get through it and actually finish it, but I'll still be working on other chapters for my other fics of course. We'll see how it goes! Anyway, I hope you guys like this first chapter, I fully blame @wynonasrider for encouraging me to write this after my brain got the spark of the idea. Either way, enjoy! <3

Cassian still wasn’t sure that he was supposed to be here, it felt almost like an intrusion upon something that he should have had nothing to do with. 

 

He was in a foreign country, having never traveled to the UK up until now, with no one or anything familiar around him, on a studio lot that was bigger than something he’d ever seen before. He felt like a trespasser, he wasn’t exactly used to being on sets and lots like these, he’d only been in the business for about two years and had stayed mostly in Mexico up until now. Somehow he’d got the part in this giant film, he wasn’t exactly sure how or why he’d gotten it over all the others he knew auditioned for it, but he did, and he was playing opposite of arguably one of the most renowned actresses of his generation - Jyn Erso - which didn’t help calming his nerves any. Cassian had met her before, back during the auditions months ago when he was chemistry tested with her, he was so nervous he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it, but something about just falling into the moment with her had made things turn out the way he did, though he hadn’t seen her since. 

 

Jyn Erso was practically royalty among the world they lived in; her mother having been a multiple Academy Award winning actress before her untimely passing, and her father winning his fair share of Academy Awards for acting as well before he started winning Academy Awards for the movies he directed and wrote. They had cast a large shadow for their only child, and Jyn managed to live up to it with a sort of grace that wasn’t seen very often; acting since she was just a child and winning two Academy Awards already at just the tender age of twenty. There were multiple other actors with far more experience and probably knowledge than Cassian could ever hope to have, but somehow things had clicked between him and Jyn, and now he was here, early and walking around the set just to take it all in, his first scene later today being with Jyn herself. 

 

The directors, Baze Malbus and Chirrut Îmwe, a couple who had been making movies together for years, were doing a walk around of the set, making sure everything was where is was supposed to be - or rather Baze was describing how everything looked to his blind partner Chirrut. A scrawny looking young man who just so happened to also be the scriptwriter, Bodhi Rook, was following them around as well; it almost made Cassian feel better knowing that there was someone there just as inexperienced as he was in this fast paced world on the set. 

 

“It’s pretty amazing, don’t you think?” A voice came up from behind Cassian, startling him slightly before he turned around and realized who it was - Jyn. 

 

It seemed almost impossible for someone like her to be able to just sneak around, Cassian imagined that when she entered a room it’d be something to be announced, that the whole room would stop and stare for a moment and get slightly hypnotized by her bright green eyes that Cassian really needed to stop thinking about. She had a faint smile playing on her lips, another thing Cassian  _ really _ needed to stop thinking about, and even with no makeup on, walking around the set in an oversized sweater and sweatpants with her hair pulled up, there was still a certain grace about her that he couldn’t really describe. 

 

“Yeah, uh, it’s amazing...what they can build so, uh, quickly.” Cassian stumbled over his words, almost wincing at how idiotic he must have sounded to her in that moment. “Uhm, I’m Cassian.” He offered out his hand, introducing himself, doubting she remembered when they first met five months ago. 

 

“I remember.” Her grin was broader now, some hint of a sparkle in her eyes while she shook his hand, more than likely pitying him for being so awkward and slightly pathetic, a hell of an impression to leave her with before they started working together and having to play people who fall in love in the midst of war in space. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

 

Cassian was sure he was flushed, he could feel the embarrassment bubbling up in him under her gaze; he really needed to pull himself together before they started filming later. 

 

“You excited to start filming later?” Jyn asked curiously. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Cassian answered quickly, trying to avoid stumbling over his words again. 

 

“Great, well, if you want to run over some lines before that together I’ll be in my trailer.” Jyn replied and started to turn to leave before stopping in her tracks and turning to him again. “Oh, and by the way Cassian, take a few deep breaths, it’s fine, I’m not going to bite.” She laughed a bit, her hand on his arm briefly before she let go. “You got the job because you’re talented, relax a little, it’ll pay off later when we’re filming.” 

 

“Right, yeah, relax.” Cassian nodded, definitely not yet relaxed causing Jyn to laugh again, not at him, just at the moment. 

 

“You’ll do great, I know it.” She assured him before walking off and out the studio doors. 

 

Cassian hadn’t even realized he’d been staring at the door she walked out of for a couple of minutes until someone called his name to go get him into wardrobe. 

  
  


***

  
  


Jyn was used to always being on the move, though filming in London always brought her joy since she got to stay at home in her flat instead of always being somewhere that she would have to make feel like home. Usually she’d also get to see her father, but he was just as busy as she was, and this month he was off in Australia, though that never deterred him from checking in on her constantly, as he always had. 

 

“There’s supposed to be snow this weekend for you, make sure to keep warm.” Galen had told her over their FaceTime chat they’d arranged, her father on set himself with the bright sun shining down on him and wearing that ridiculous straw hat Jyn had gotten him when she was ten. 

 

“Papa, I’ve lived here my entire life, I know what to do when it snows.” Jyn laughed, sitting in her trailer and wrapped up in the blanket her father had gotten her when he was working in France three years ago. 

 

“It’s my job to worry about you, Stardust.” He assured her with a smile on his face. 

 

“I know papa, and it’s my job to worry about you too, are you even wearing sunscreen right now?” Jyn asked, she’d taken on the role of worrying about her papa after her mother had passed - someone needed to look after him and make sure he took care of himself. 

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Galen finally answered. “I’ll go put it on now.” He mumbled. 

 

“You better, you’ll be paying for it tonight if you don’t.” Jyn warned him, remembering the time he’d gotten horribly sunburned on their family vacation to Hawaii on the first day and was miserable the rest of the time there. 

 

A knock on her trailer's door was enough to pull her away from the conversation for a moment, and more than enough to capture her papa’s full attention.  

 

“Getting ready to go to set?” He asked curiously. 

 

“No, it’s still too early, it’s probably Cassian coming over to run lines, I better go papa.” Jyn replied. 

 

“Cassian? Who’s that?” Galen asked, Jyn almost forgot that she never really mentioned him much, she felt like she had since they were tested together, but it might have been just her thinking about him more than actually talking about him. 

 

“He’s my co-star, we’re playing opposite each other, he seemed a bit nervous so I invited him over to run lines. I should go let him in, I’ll talk to you later, I love you papa.” Jyn quickly explained. 

 

“Love you too, Stardust.” Galen replied before Jyn ended the call, closing up her laptop before rushing over to the door. 

 

Sure enough, when Jyn pulled open the door, Cassian was standing there, that nervous look still on his face as he clutched ahold of the script in his hands as if it he were afraid to lose it. 

 

“Hey, sorry, I was talking to my papa.” Jyn explained. 

 

“Oh, I can come back-”

 

“No, it’s fine, we hung up.” She assured him with a smile, stepping aside to allow him in. “Come on in, it’s warmer in here than it is out there.” 

 

Cassian slowly walked inside, looking around after he entered, sort of reminding her of the cat she had when she was growing up that was always nervous when entering a room. Once Jyn closed the trailer door, he seemed a bit more comfortable with his surroundings, though not by much - she was hoping that going over the lines would help him relax a bit. 

 

“So, uh, where do you want to start?” Cassian asked, standing still and seemingly afraid to sit down anywhere. 

 

“We’ll start with the scene right before what we’re filming, might help us ease into it better.” Jyn suggested. “You can sit down if you want.” 

 

“Right.” Cassian mumbled with a slight nod, sitting down on the sofa, still looking horribly stiff. 

 

“You still nervous?” Jyn asked with a slight grin. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” Cassian asked a bit hopelessly, his shoulders slouching slightly. 

 

“A little.” Jyn admitted. 

 

“Sorry, I just...it’s...it’s a lot to take in.” Cassian admitted. 

 

“I know, I’ve been there.” Jyn sighed, taking a seat beside him and almost grateful that he didn’t tense up again at her presence. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, you’re incredibly talented, I saw your other films and you were great, just...pretend you’re at home, that’s what I do sometimes, makes me feel more comfortable.” 

 

“You watched my other films?” Cassian asked curiously, studying her face almost as if he were searching for a lie. 

 

“Yeah, after we auditioned together I sort of went ahead and had a movie marathon of them.” Jyn shrugged, slightly embarrassed that she was admitting this, he deserved the praise more than anyone else she ever had to play opposite of, but why did he have to be so attractive and make her feel like a damned teenager again with a crush? “You’re talented, you just need to relax.” 

 

“...Okay.” Cassian nodded. “Okay.” 

 

“You sure?” Jyn asked. 

 

“Yeah.” He assured her, offering up a slight smile, she couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Alright, let me go get my script and we’ll start.” Jyn grinned. 

  
  


***

  
  


It must have been around two in the morning, Cassian felt tired enough for it to be two in the morning by the time they had wrapped on the set for the day and he’d gotten out of his wardrobe, more than ready to go to his new flat and go straight to sleep. He managed to get through the scene fairly well, he wasn’t quite as nervous in front of the camera, and rehearsing with Jyn had certainly helped ease his mind. 

 

“Hey!” He heard Jyn’s voice call out to him, Cassian stopping in his tracks and turning to see her running up to him, her cheeks slightly flushed from the running once she got up to him, Cassian finding it strangely adorable when she looked up at him with a grin. “You were great out there today.” 

 

“Thanks, you were amazing.” Cassian complemented her. 

 

“It only works if you have a good partner out there with you.” Jyn assured him. “You need a ride? I know this city like the back of my hand.” 

 

“Oh, uh, sure, thanks.” Cassian stuttered, cursing himself for it mentally. “Thank you.” 

 

“It’s no problem.” Jyn replied. “I’ll have to show you around the city when we get a free day.” 

  
Cassian couldn’t help the feeling of his heart fluttering a bit at the thought of it; he really needed to pull himself together around her before he did something incredibly embarrassing. 


	2. London Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: as always, i wish this chapter was a bit longer, but hopefully this will do! enjoy! :3

            Jyn usually held herself to the rule of not getting romantically involved with her co-stars; she’d seen it end badly too many times for her friends to think jumping into it would be a good idea. She told herself she _wasn’t_ doing that, she was just showing Cassian around, he’d never been to London before and she’d lived here, it was only fair that he learned a bit about the city so he didn’t feel like a stranger in it during the months they’d be here. Jyn had convinced herself that this was completely and utterly platonic, just two co-stars getting to know one another and becoming friends so they could work better together, and maybe everyone else she told would have believed her on that if she wasn’t smiling so much and didn’t wear her favorite dress that she often wore out on first dates, and maybe if she’d held back on the perfume a bit too.

 

            “It’s a date.” Leia spoke up over their FaceTime chat. “Look at you, you’re all giddy in that love-sick way, wearing _that_ dress.”

 

            Leia Organa had been Jyn’s best friend since they were born, both coming from acting families that met their fair share of success; and for lack of a better description, Leia had always been brutally honest with Jyn when it came to romance. Jyn appreciated the advice greatly however, despite being the older one of the two, she always felt like Leia was her big sister when she gave romantic advice.

 

            “It’s not a date, I just offered to take him around the city.” Jyn stated.

 

            Leia looked down, clearly taking out her phone. “What’s his name again?”

 

            “Cassian Andor – wait, what are you doing?” Jyn questioned.

 

            Leia didn’t answer, just typed something in on her phone and broke out in a smile when she got whatever she was looking for. “Oh, it’s _so_ a date. He’s your type; tall, mysterious, and he’s got those dark brown eyes that you can just melt into. If you’re not taking him out on a date I just might date him myself.”

 

            “I’m in the same room, you know that right?” Han, Leia’s boyfriend, called out from somewhere unseen on Leia’s laptop.

 

            “Yes, I know.” Leia laughed.

 

            Jyn watched Han briefly come into view and press a kiss to Leia’s forehead, giving Jyn a quick wave to the camera before walking off again.

 

            “How are you two just so damn happy?” Jyn asked.

 

            “It’s called putting yourself out there to find someone.” Leia stated. “Just call this thing with Cassian a date and take a chance on the guy, if it doesn’t work then it doesn’t work, but Jyn, just put yourself out there for once. You’ve got a whole lot of heart that you need to share with somebody, and you’re not going to get anywhere with it if you don’t try.”

 

            Jyn let out a sigh. “Fine, it’s a date.”

 

            “See, was that so hard?” Leia laughed. “Make sure he knows that too, leave him with something to remember.” She added with a wink that made Jyn flush at the thought of what she was suggesting. “Kiss him Jyn, god, don’t sleep with him on the first date.” Leia seemed to read her mind and Jyn felt silly for even thinking what she did.

 

            Feeling thoroughly embarrassed about her romantic intentions for the night, Jyn knew she had to take a few minutes to herself to calm her nerves now. “I have to finish getting ready, I’ll text you later.”

 

            “Tell me everything!” Leia called out before she hung up.

 

            Sometimes Jyn wished she had as much confidence as Leia did on the romantic front, it would make her life a whole lot easier when it came to dating if she did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Cassian knew that Jyn could have taken him to a dinosaur dig site and he still would have enjoyed himself, because he would be there with her. While he loved the sights and sounds the bustling city of London had to offer, his mind was a little preoccupied with thoughts of Jyn; how her eyes sparkled when she smiled, how she’d blush at the slightest compliment he gave her, and _god_ how she looked in that pale blue dress of hers. It wasn’t anything provocative, in fact in was completely modest and simple, but on her it was anything but, she was almost glowing in it.

 

            “Do I have something in my teeth?” Jyn asked, her face flushing at the thought while she covered her mouth.

 

            “What? No, no.” Cassian quickly replied. “No, you’re…beautiful.”

 

            Jyn pulled her hand away and blushed even more. “Oh. Thank you.”

 

            A slight uncomfortable silence rested between them after that, Cassian now embarrassed that he had just told Jyn that he thought she was beautiful. He was more worried about scaring her off now at this point than anything else. Jyn broke their silence however by grabbing ahold of his hand and weaving her fingers through his, a smile on her face and the faintest hint of her blush still present on her cheeks.

 

            “So,” she started, “want to go grab some dinner? There’s this place not far from here that I think you’d like since you seemed to like Jabba’s so much earlier.” Jyn offered up. “It’s run by a family friend of mine.”

 

            “I’d love to try it.” Cassian said with a smile.

 

            “Great, I’ll give him a call really quick, let him know we’re coming.” She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, still holding Cassian’s hand as she did so and staying by his side while she called; he wasn’t sure why he found that gesture reassuring.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            At first, Jyn had to admit that she was a little worried about taking Cassian to Saw’s restaurant, he was practically a second father to her and more than likely would report everything directly back to her father about Cassian. But, thankfully, as soon as Cassian and Saw met, they seemed to instantly get along, and Cassian complimenting the food only seemed to help. She hadn’t had many dates, but something about this one felt right, none of her other dates had ever felt like that and Jyn figured that had to mean something.

 

            Cassian offered to walk her back to her apartment, and feeling a bit bold, Jyn offered him to come upstairs and have a cup of tea. They stayed up for a while in her apartment, chatting away about everything and nothing important at all. When it came time for Cassian to take his leave, Jyn walked him to the door and was almost surprised by him hesitating in the doorway.

 

            “Something wrong?” Jyn asked curiously.

 

            He didn’t respond verbally, instead he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn’t something deep and passionate, it was just a simple kiss, enough to turn Jyn red when he pulled away.

 

            “Sorry, I – “

 

            This time Jyn initiated the kiss, taking her time to really kiss him while Cassian’s hands drifted to her waist. They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the newness and innocence of a simple first kiss until they parted from one another breathless.

 

            “I, uh…I’ll see you tomorrow?” Cassian asked, his cheeks flush.

 

            “Yeah…see you tomorrow.” She smiled.

 

            He started to walk down the hall and Jyn couldn’t help but fluster him just a bit since he had her blushing almost all day.

 

            “So, you’re not going to ask me out on another date?” Jyn called out.

 

            Cassian practically tripped over himself then, Jyn biting back a laugh and smiling like a fool when his eyes landed on her.

 

            “No, right, I mean, yeah.” He stumbled over his own words. “Next Saturday, when we’re off again…would you like to go on a date?”

 

            “I’d love to.” She giggled. “Night Cassian.”

 

            “Goodnight Jyn.” He replied, all smiles as he left.


End file.
